


Sun's Payback to Joon-Ki

by sexscape



Series: Payback's A Bitch [1]
Category: Sense8
Genre: Part seven of Sun's story merges with part three of Van Damme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-04-21 14:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4831709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexscape/pseuds/sexscape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sun, with the help Nomi and her new friends, plan to break out of jail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This my first attempt at posting on Archive. I love Sun so I chose to explore her character more. I hope you like it.

Sun was seated next to her new friends in one of their cells. They were all in a circle at a table in the middle of the room. As she sat in silence drinking her tea she thought about the huge mistake she made for taking the fall for her brother. He really was useless and a coward. The thing was with her father gone she was unsure as to how to set things right the way he wanted, here in jail. The time she has spent here so far has been quite a learning experience. She had the pleasure of kicking some girl’s ass, met women who killed their husbands and befriended them, and she learned overall that prison sucked because she missed her dog. 

“We had a discussion about you,” one was saying. She put her teacup down and turned to look at Sun. “We decided that you do not belong here.” After seeing a questioning look from her the woman went on.

“No, no, nothing like that.” she went on

“We just felt that you should be out there.” another was not saying. “Out there,” she raised her arm and pointed to window.”You need to take care of your brother.”

“Rumor has it that your brother killed your father to keep you in here.” As Sun gave another look of surprise the third continued.”We asked around. You never were one to speak of yourself so we did some digging.”

“We are not asking that you tell us what happened. All we care about is you, here, and us helping you to get out.”

“What?” asked Sun. Now she was really baffled. She actually liked these women. Why would they want to help her?

“If they can’t figure it out I will,” said a voice in her ear. When she turned to see who it was, Nomi looked back at her smiling

“You let me know when and I will hack into the system and disable the alarms. It’ll be easy.”

“But,...” began Sun

“Don’t worry about it.” the first woman assured her

“We don’t care about your guilt. All we care about is punishment. Men cannot be trusted. We are nothing but sex toys to them.” She smiled, “Payback’s a bitch.”

“Yeah,” said another. “It’s a good thing the guards ‘trust’ us to be alone. Otherwise we would not be able to plan this and make it work.”

“I don’t know what to say.” Sun was saying.  
“Go,” said Nomi. “You have to prove your innocence. Find the proof against your brother. And then kick his ass.”

“How?” Sun asked

“You leave tonight. Once last call for all lights out and the guards dwindle, we will find the window to get you out without setting the alarms.”

“I will hack into the prison system tonight. I will let you know when it’s down.” Nomi added

“You mean all of us, right? Not just me?” Sun asked. There was a brief pause.

“Yeah,” one of them answered her. “We all should go and get out of this hell.” All nodded in agreement. Finishing their tea they all got up and bowed. Sun left for her own cell. Nomi followed. 

“Once I disable the alarm I will give you as much time as you need but I can’t guarantee how much or how long it will be off.” Nomi was now telling her back in her cell.

“Joon-Ki will pay,” Sun was telling her. “I can now forgive my father and love him now. Not my brother.” Nomi nodded in agreement and then left. Sun slept waiting for night to fall.


	2. Chapter 2

“Sun, it’s time. Get up.” A groggy Sun woke to a voice and a shake on her shoulder. When she slowly turned her head she looked into the face of Nomi.

“I just disabled the lock on your cell so you can just walk out. I also disabled the other cell locks so you can get the other girls.”

Now on the alert Sun got up. She looked at Nomi questioningly.

“How much time do I have?,” she asked her

“Well, I was able to unlock the cells indefinitely. The hard part will be getting out the door and off the prison campus.”

Quickly and quietly Sun approached the door, looking around to check if it was clear she opened it and walked out, closing the door behind her, with Nomi following. It took roughly twenty minutes to get the girls rounded up but once that was done and assembled the went into another empty room. 

“Well,” one of the ladies whispered, “ The doors are right over there.” She pointed a few feet away from where she was standing. “And it’s hard to see. It is too dark and easy to run into things and make noise.”

“Here,” said another. “ I thought as much so I swiped a flashlight.” She smiled. The rest of the group smiled back at her.”

Nomi, standing next to Sun told her, “I managed to give you the maximum time, twenty minutes. After that the alarm will go back on. Sorry. It can only be programed once every few hours.”

“Why don’t you,” began Sun, pointing at the woman with the flashlight, “ lead the way? We will follow but we only have twenty minutes to get out of here and outside of prison property before the alarm is set off again. I will guess it will not take too much time for them to notice us gone after the alarms are active again.”

“There are sensors in each cell,” Nomi was telling her “So once you are gone those sensors will go off and know you are not in there and then the alarms will sound” Sun nodded.

“We must hurry.” Sun was now telling the group.

And with that they all left the room and headed toward the door. As they came within a few feet of it they stopped. There was a guard station at the door, complete with cameras and firearms. 

“There is one guard,” Nomi was saying. “But she’s sleeping.” She smiled. “I also disabled the cameras so they loop. It won’t catch a thing.” One of the women volunteered to check. On her hands and knees she quietly crawled to the post and slowly took a peek inside the post. One guard. He was out. She came back and repeated what Nomi just finished telling Sun.

“To be safe it looks like we are going to have to crawl in a single line to the door. I will open it and let us all out,” Sun was now saying in a whisper. All nodded in agreement.

One by one, Sun taking lead, each crawled to the door. Quietly and quickly she lifted her hand up to reach the knob. With a quick twist she opened the door, the one behind her then leading, in a crawl outside. Now that they were now out the next step was to get out of the grounds. Before them was open field and above, ahead were more guard posts. 

“Now what?,” one asked now. 

“The parking lot is not too far,” whispered another. “We’ll take a car. I can start it without a key.” She smiled. “The one practical thing my useless husband taught me in the event I locked my keys in the car.” Cautiously she looked around her. “Come on, let’s go.” The other ladies followed behind. 

As the group approached the line of cars they stopped. “This one,” the woman whispered. Quietly she went around to door and opened it to let the ladies in.”We are going to have to be super quick once I start the engine,” she warned them. She closed the door after the last one got inside. She then went around to the hood and opened it, carefully looking for the wires to start it. After what seemed to be forever she found it and the car began to start. Hurriedly she went behind the wheel to start driving.

“The gate,” one was saying now worried. 

“Got that too.,” said the driver with a smirk. “Hold on,” Pressing hard on the gas she drove forward, she drove right through the last barrier to freedom. Behind her she heard the alarm sound. 

After driving a few miles out of town, it was decided that they ditch the car. It was abandoned outside of a park. Still dark the ladies got out of the car and started walking. 

 

Free now, and far enough away from the prison, the ladies found a deserted place and changed into different clothes. Before Sun headed off to take a train to her brother’s office, she thanked Nomi for her help, and the other women as well, whom she knew wished her well in her revenge of her brother; Nomi then left and she and the others went their own way. Joon-Ki, after his father’s passing, was elected president and head of the company. Sun was furious that she was stupid enough to take the fall for him and if it wasn’t for her promise to her mother she wouldn’t have. Her father, whom she had now forgiven after his visit, must be honored now that he had passed and in order for that to happen her brother had to take the full blame for the company embezzlement. It was not going to be easy. 

Outside of her father’s office was the secretary’s desk. Here, guests were greeted and checked in and phone calls were answered and monitored before being forwarded. Already given instructions not to disturb her new employer, she dutifully remained seated at her desk doing random things. Head down and sorting the contents of the desk her attention was switched to the noise in front of her. The secretary looked up, an expression of shock exploded across her face. 

“Sun,” she said. “I thought, I thought....”

“Yes, well, you thought wrong.” Sun answered her. “Where is he?”

“Where is who?”  
“Don’t act stupid,” Sun was telling her. She was now getting annoyed. “You are not a stupid woman, although now you are doing a great job acting the part now.”

Looking affronted the secretary stood up. “He is not to be disturbed. I was given strict....” she stopped mid sentence. A disgusted Sun knocked her unconscious. Sun walked past her to the door. She turned the knob quietly. It was unlocked. Slowly she began to open the door. Nomi appeared for the second time.

“Let me hack the company computer. I will find something incriminating for you.”

Sun turned to her and smiled. “Thanks. It is high time I returned the favor.”

Joon-Ki was sitting at his father’s desk. He enjoyed being the big boss and relished in its perks, one of which he gladly called his own. At the moment he was not alone. Sitting at the chair behind the desk Joon-Ki sat with a woman on his lap. He had bought some time from her and had every intention of taking full advantage of it. For now the two were enjoying a glass of very expensive wine. The money came from the company till.

‘Sun,” said a startled Joon-Ki. “You are out.” He was so surprised as seeing her, he stood up from the chair, throwing the woman who was on his lap on the floor.

Sun smiled. “You are a dick.,” she answered back. “I told you you will pay. That time is now, Joon-Ki.”

Sun then turned to the woman who got herself up and was looking murderously at her brother.

“You can do so much better than this piece if shit.” she told her

“Hey!” Joon-Ki interjected “Why are you here?” he asked her now

“Because payback’s a bitch,” she told him. “And I am simply returning the favor.” Sun repeated herself

“I got it,” Nomi was now her. She reappeared. “I was able to access the folders your brother deleted. I forwarded them to the local press.”

Sun turned her head and smiled. Nomi smiled back.

“What did you do?,” her brother was asking her. 

“You will find out like the rest., she answered flippantly

“You really should get out of here before he finds out how you got out.” Nomi was telling her with concern in her voice.

Sun nodded and turned around to walked slowly to the door.

“Sun!,” her brother cried out. A rush of fear suddenly swept over him. If she ever found out exactly how he would be done. He cried out again. “Sun!!!!”

Quietly, the door closed behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Now that that part was done the problem was now to get out gracefully without causing a scene. It was easier to get in. It was early enough in the morning that not a lot of people were there yet, but now it was later in the morning and the building was crowded with people.

“The only way to do this,” Sun thought to herself, “is to just walk out like I belong here.”

So with head high, she casually walked to the elevator, waving her hand hello to people walking by. The ones who knew who she was looked at her stunned as she walked past them and simply wished them a good morning, which only just confused them more.   
Sun, who really wanted to kick Joon-Ki’s ass, instead opted to leave instead. He was not alone. She already knew the moment she walked out the door, her brother, the coward that he is will alert authorities. She needed to get at as far away from him and the company office quickly. She was yet to decide how to go about it.

So with head high, she casually walked to the elevator, waving her hand hello to people walking by. The ones who knew who she was looked at her stunned as she walked past them and simply wished them a good morning, which only just confused them more. 

She entered an elevator filled with people, and just with the ones on the other side of it Sun just said hello as if she was like anyone else. But in as calm as she was on the outside all she thought of was just getting out and being as far away as possible from there. What seemed like forever the elevator door finally opened and she got out. As the people followed behind her she felt their stares. In response she gave them a big smile and a wave, wishing them a good day. With her head held high she walked past the crowd to the door and exited. When she looked around her and saw that no one was looking her way she let out a sigh of relief. She continued walking. 

“What you need is a disguise,” Lito was telling her. Sensing her distress he appeared and wanted to help. “New clothes and a wig perhaps?” He went on. “And if I hide in plain sight if you know what I mean. If they haven’t figured out you are gone by now it is only a matter of time.” He continued to talk and advise her, keeping the same pace she was.

“With what money?” she now asked him. She continued to walk as her steps became faster. The stress of the day was getting to her.

“Easy.” Lito answered her with a wave of his hand. “You do what your brother did and use the company account. And forge his signature.

“Allow me,” 

He touched her arm and stopped her from continuing her walk. “Look,” he said to her now. Sun turned her head and saw that they now stood in front of a department store. “Let’s go in.”

As Lito started to move forward she stopped him.

“What’s wrong?”

“I need to know the name of this store. It may or may not be one my father did business with. I need to be sure.” As she peeked her head around him she read the sign on the wall. She gave Lito a nod of okay. This store she remembered when she was working for him under an assumed name and not claiming him. or rather him not claiming her, as family. 

Reluctantly she did walked , responding to Lito’s nudge. She was still at a loss at what to do next.

“May I?,” Lito asked now. Before she could answer he entered her body and led her from one rack to the next, grabbing blouses and jeans, undergarments and bras. What fit was kept was did not went back. After what seemed to Sun like a lifetime, but really a half hour or so, the the two were done and at the checkout.

“With this be cash or charge?,” the sales lady asked her

“Charge.” Lito answered. He was still in her body. “Under Joon-Ki Bok.”

At that the lady looked at him knowingly. “Ah,” she told him. “He is a very good customer of ours. He has an open account here. That should be fine. Just sign here. You just have to sign the company name. That is what he does. It will be fine.” Confidently Lito took the pen she offer to him. He signed and they left the store. 

An astounded Sun looked at him. “How did you do that? Thank you.”

Lito waved his hand again. “Easy,” he told her. “But we are not done yet. You still need a wig.” He looked at her. “Or temporary hair dye. Whichever you prefer.”

Sun stopped for a minute to look at him. “I don’t know but it can’t be here.”  
Lito and Sun quickly left the business district.

“Give me your phone,” he told her. 

Again she looked at him, questionly this time. “Why?”

“ I am going to find you a wig,” he said “Even if we have to steal it.”

Taking her phone Lito went into the search to find a store.

“I can still see the office building from where I am standing. If I can see it I am not far enough away.”

“We’ll borrow a car. That one,” Lito told her. He pointed to a blue Volkswagen parked across the way.

“You mean steal it,” Sun corrected him. She laughed. In as serious the matter at hand was she could not help but see how ridiculous it became.

Lito and Sun approached the car. Lito began to casually reach the handle to open the door when he was stopped by Sun. “We can’t get in. There is no key.”

“This I can do,” Capheus appeared now. Lito and Sun looked at him in amazement. Lito smiled mischievously. 

Now ‘borrowing’ Sun’s body, he went to the lock on the car door. Taking small pins he found in the bag of new clothes and paper clips he discovered in her purse, he fiddled until it unlocked. He went in and opened the hood with the latch underneath the driver's seat. . Walking around to the front he looked inside. 

“Every car is different,” he was saying. “If only I can find....there it is.” He let out a small laugh and fiddled again under the hood. The car began to run.

An anxious and apprehensive went in the car and Lito followed. But she also trusted Capheus. 

“Shall we?” he asked with a wide grin. 

Without waiting for a response, he once again stepped into Sun’s body and drove off.


	4. Chapter 4

Now that that part was done the problem was now to get out gracefully without causing a scene. It was easier to get in. It was early enough in the morning that not a lot of people were there yet, but now it was later in the morning and the building was crowded with people. An hour and a half had now passed.

“The only way to do this,” Sun thought to herself, “is to just walk out like I belong here.”

So with head high, she casually walked to the elevator, waving her hand hello to people walking by. The ones who knew who she was looked at her stunned as she walked past them and simply wished them a good morning, which only just confused them more.  
Sun, who really wanted to kick Joon-Ki’s ass, instead opted to leave instead. He was not alone. She already knew the moment she walked out the door, her brother, the coward that he is will alert authorities. She needed to get at as far away from him and the company office quickly. She was yet to decide how to go about it.

Now that that part was done the problem was now to get out gracefully without causing a scene. It was easier to get in. It was early enough in the morning that not a lot of people were there yet, but now it was later in the morning and the building was crowded with people.

“The only way to do this,” Sun thought to herself, “is to just walk out like I belong here.”

So with head high, she casually walked to the elevator, waving her hand hello to people walking by. The ones who knew who she was looked at her stunned as she walked past them and simply wished them a good morning, which only just confused them more. 

She entered an elevator filled with people, and just with the ones on the other side of it Sun just said hello as if she was like anyone else. But in as calm as she was on the outside all she thought of was just getting out and being as far away as possible from there. What seemed like forever the elevator door finally opened and she got out. As the people followed behind her she felt their stares. In response she gave them a big smile and a wave, wishing them a good day. With her head held high she walked past the crowd to the door and exited. When she looked around her and saw that no one was looking her way she let out a sigh of relief. She continued walking. 

“What you need is a disguise,” Lito was telling her. Sensing her distress he appeared and wanted to help. “New clothes and a wig perhaps?” He went on. “And if I hide in plain sight if you know what I mean. If they haven’t figured out you are gone by now it is only a matter of time.” He continued to talk and advise her, keeping the same pace she was.

“With what money?” she now asked him. She continued to walk as her steps became faster. The stress of the day was getting to her.

“Easy.” Lito answered her with a wave of his hand. “You do what your brother did and use the company account. And forge his signature.

“Allow me,” 

He touched her arm and stopped her from continuing her walk. “Look,” he said to her now. Sun turned her head and saw that they now stood in front of a department store. “Let’s go in.”

As Lito started to move forward she stopped him.

“What’s wrong?”

“I need to know the name of this store. It may or may not be one my father did business with. I need to be sure.” As she peeked her head around him she read the sign on the wall. She gave Lito a nod of okay. This store she remembered when she was working for him under an assumed name and not claiming him. or rather him not claiming her, as family. 

Reluctantly she did walked , responding to Lito’s nudge. She was still at a loss at what to do next.

“May I?,” Lito asked now. Before she could answer he entered her body and led her from one rack to the next, grabbing blouses and jeans, undergarments and bras. What fit was kept was did not went back. After what seemed to Sun like a lifetime, but really a half hour or so, the the two were done and at the checkout.

“With this be cash or charge?,” the sales lady asked her

“Charge.” Lito answered. He was still in her body. “Under Joon-Ki Bok.”

At that the lady looked at him knowingly. “Ah,” she told him. “He is a very good customer of ours. He has an open account here. That should be fine. Just sign here. You just have to sign the company name. That is what he does. It will be fine.” Confidently Lito took the pen she offer to him. He signed and they left the store. 

An astounded Sun looked at him. “How did you do that? Thank you.”

Lito waved his hand again. “Easy,” he told her. “But we are not done yet. You still need a wig.” He looked at her. “Or temporary hair dye. Whichever you prefer.”

Sun stopped for a minute to look at him. “I don’t know but it can’t be here.”   
Lito and Sun quickly left the business district.

“Give me your phone,” he told her. 

Again she looked at him, questionly this time. “Why?”

“ I am going to find you a wig,” he said “Even if we have to steal it.”

Taking her phone Lito went into the search to find a store.

“I can still see the office building from where I am standing. If I can see it I am not far enough away.”

“We’ll borrow a car. That one,” Lito told her. He pointed to a blue Volkswagen parked across the way.

“You mean steal it,” Sun corrected him. She laughed. In as serious the matter at hand was she could not help but see how ridiculous it became.

Lito and Sun approached the car. Lito began to casually reach the handle to open the door when he was stopped by Sun. “We can’t get in. There is no key.”

“This I can do,” Capheus appeared now. Lito and Sun looked at him in amazement. Lito smiled mischievously. 

Now ‘borrowing’ Sun’s body, he went to the lock on the car door. Taking small pins he found in the bag of new clothes and paper clips he discovered in her purse, he fiddled until it unlocked. He went in and opened the hood with the latch underneath the driver's seat. . Walking around to the front he looked inside. 

“Every car is different,” he was saying. “If only I can find....there it is.” He let out a small laugh and fiddled again under the hood. The car began to run.

Anxious and apprehensive, Sun went in the car and Lito followed. But she also trusted Capheus. 

“Shall we?” he asked with a wide grin. 

Without waiting for a response, he once again stepped into Sun’s body and drove off.

 

Now far enough away from the city, Capheus parked the car. 

“If you do not need me anymore,” he told her, “I will go and tend to my mother.”

“Thank you,” Sun answered. With that he disappeared.

With Lito remaining she turned to him. “Now what?,” she asked him

“Where are we?,” he asked her back. “Do you know anyone here?”

Shaking her head no, he continued. “You must hide in plain sight. Where are we?,” he asked her again

Sun looked around her. Both were now out of the car sitting beside it, their backs leaning against the car door.

“ I am not sure,” she answered. She looked around her more closely. “Gumpo, I think. Roughly twenty six kilometers out.” She stood up and walked out further from the car. “We are in Gumpo. See the sign? There.” She pointed turned her head to look at Lito. “I don’t think I have ever been here.” 

“You can’t stay here. You need to go somewhere.” Lito was saying now. “And I still think you need a wig or something to hide your hair. You do not want to be recognized.”

“And I still need to go back to kick his ass,” 

Lito smiled. “Before you do you have to prove your innocence and his guilt. In the meantime you broke out jail and will be looking for you.” He smiled at her encouragingly sensing her anxiety. “That is why I am here. Pretending is what I do. It will be a piece of cake.”

Lito got up now and joined her. The two slowly walked away from the car to a direction neither knew or cared. First they passed a park and then a school, then came across a strip mall. Lito tapped on her arm. They stopped.

“We should take a look at what stores are here.” Lito was now telling her. “You still need a wig so you are not recognized.” 

“I guess,” she answered reluctantly. She followed behind as he walked toward the first store. 

“This must be Sanbon,” Sun said to herself quietly. She continued to follow Lito as he peeked in every window of every store. He stopped at the last and looked at Sun. 

“See, there,” he told her as he motioned her closer to him. “ This window has wigs. Perfect.”

“I don’t think it is open,” Sun told him

“We’ll try the back.,” Lito waved his finger at her indicating her to follow. She does. He walked to the last store and around to start looking behind. Each store, he noticed had its own back door and store name painted on them. He stopped at the second door. “This is it, “ he told her

In front of them, staring back, was a locked door. Beside it was a numerical keyboard. The only way to open the door was a code.

“ I got it.,” 

In unison Sun and Lito turned their head to the voice.

“Nomi,” Lito said. He looked at her and smiled. She turned to face Sun.

“ I sensed you might need my help again,” she explained. “I found the name of this store and managed to hack into the security system.” Nomi smiled. “It was too easy.”

Sun did nothing but stare at her stunned and grateful that she was willing to help her for the second time. Nomi walked to the security board and keyed in the password.

“Thank you,” Sun told her, the words finally leaving her mouth

“Done,” she now said. 

“You’re welcome,” she answered her. “Now before I leave there are a few things you must know. By the time morning breaks the newspapers will have read what I sent them and it will be breaking news pretty early. In the meantime the police sent the word out of your escape and are already starting the search.” Nomi looked up. “You still have a few short hours , so whatever you do do it quickly.” Lito and Sun gave her a nod. "Give it a day or two." Nomi went on. By then they would have gotten your brother.," 

“Now, if you don’t need me, I have to go. Amanita and I have a dinner date.,” And with that, she left, but not without giving a big smile.

“We need to get you a wig,” Lito was saying now. Sun gave him another look and answered it. “No,” he was telling her. “You don’t have to steal it. You can leave that credit card information on the desk and leave your brother’s name.” Lito grinned. “Because you know it already works.”

Before they went in Sun looked at her phone again. It was now just past nine. Looking around her quickly she saw no one. These businesses opened late so no one would be there for at least another half hour, forty-five minutes or so. She closed her eyes and prayed that she was not seen. 

The two now stepped into the store and walked to the wig display. Without finding any more lying around, they went to the back of the store where they found an array of other wigs, of various hairstyles and colors. Lito went through them quickly and finding one he found was perfect, motioned Sun that they leave. With wig in hand they exited the store. In a rush Sun forgot to leave the credit card information. 

Having now left the strip mall Lito and Sun continued walking. They came across a park, where they stopped. 

“Let me see you with the wig on,” Lito was telling her.

Sun put it on and faced Lito. He smiled. 

"Not bad," he commented. "So long as your hair is covered. It's good enough.""

By the time morning finally broke and the town was coming awake with people, Sun managed to blend in. With acting tips from Lito, by late morning, she changed her name and backstory in the event someone asked her who she was. 

“You did good.,” Lito told her 

“Thank you, Lito,” 

“I think you will be alright now on your own.” he told her “You are a great actress.,” and with that Lito disappeared. Sun was now alone.

What was left of the morning went without incident and Sun was able to walk around town without a hitch. By eleven o'clock she gained enough confidence to walk into the local eatery for a late breakfast. She needed to go back and face Joon-Ki. The only thing was the opportunity had not arrived yet. She was still a fugitive.

It was the start of the late morning rush and the place was full. The crowd was not a surprise though. This was one of the favorite places to eat. But this particular morning seemed unusually busy. She took a seat at a table by the window. She took a glance outside it while waiting for a server to come. She did not have to wait long.

“Good morning,” the server was now saying to her. 

“Good morning,” Sun answered back. She smiled. 

“What can I get for you?,” 

“Coffee, please,” Sun answered. 

After letting Sun know she will be back with it shortly the server left her. Sun turned her attention again at the window and then to the crowded restaurant. When the server came back with her coffee she set it down in front of her.

“Is there anything else,?” she was now being asked.   
Sun looked up at her. “You are always so busy,” she began saying “But somehow it seems you are unusually so today.”

“The town is just gossiping about the news. All the big newspapers are all over the story.” the server explained to her.

“I try not to listen in,” she began, “ but what I caught was it was some guy who let her sister take the blame for him, only now we know it was him and not the sister.”

“You say this is all over the papers?” Sun asked her. “Can you lend me a copy?”

“I’ll be right back with it for you,” the server said. Within minutes she came back with paper in hand and placed it on the table. She also refilled the coffee.

Sun now placed the cup down and picked up the paper. In the front was a picture of her brother with the caption: “The Real Embezzler. Shames Family.New Evidence Exonerates Sister.” Slowly, Sun put down the paper. Smiling, she picked up her coffee cup and continued to drink it.


	5. Chapter 5

Amidst all the chatter surrounding her, all was shattered by a loud “Shhhh.,” A server turned on the television.

“I am standing here, in front of Bak Industries. This is quite a crowd of people and it is only getting bigger. All other offices were evacuated as police came in to collect more evidence; boxes upon boxes of files, I was told by an anonymous source, that those files go back years. Everyone here is just shocked and cannot believe the news.,” the reporter was now saying. “And there are new developments by the minute.” He paused, his finger holding his ear piece. His eyes widened.

“As for the now infamous Joon-Ki, police have taken him into custody earlier today, prior to the office search. and was denied bail on the spot. Per order of the judge assigned to this case, upon being presented to him in an emergency session an hour after his apprehension, he was officially denied bail. The list of other charges have yet to be made public.,” the reporter went on.

“And the high alert for Sun, the sister of Joon-Ki, has lowered its urgency. The police now ask to find her for questioning. By the time they made made this statement," the reporter went on. " It was believed that there was enough evidence was found to prove her innocence, but they were reluctant to voice any opinion or make an official statement.,"

Shouts and rounds of applause rang in the eatery. 

"She should get a medal for what she did.," Sun heard one say. 

 

“Men...,” she heard another say

“I wonder how they found out it wasn’t really her,” another asked. “She has been in jail for a while now.” 

 

" The law," he explained, "must be followed. Show me the concrete evidence, present her before me, and then I will do what the law permits. She was not the only one who escaped.” A silence befell the restaurant. Sun at this point, who listened in silence grew still. "What the...," another was saying now. "Set her free."

After the soundbite finished playing the reporter concluded, “The lead prosecutor is expected to release an official statement early in the evening.” 

“There were other escapees,?” yet another customer asked 

Forgetting she had no real money, Sun quietly left the restaurant. She looked at phone to check the time. It was now just past one in the afternoon. Now that the excitement of getting out of jail and getting here was done her body gave out in exhaustion. Slowly she backtracked and walked back to the local park, found an inconspicuous spot and laid down to nap. The town was now busy with people about, local workers and commuters alike. They were all so busy getting to where they were going no one noticed her.

“Sun, Sun,” a voice was saying. Sun felt a nudge on her shoulder. After rubbing her eyes she slowly opened them to see the face of Kala.


	6. Chapter 6

“Are you alright?,” she asked her with a look of concern on her face. Sun sleepily nodded yes in response. “It’s time to get up. Time to go back and end this.,” Kala was telling her 

Sun sat up. “Shouldn’t you be with Wolfgang?,” she asked with a grin.

Kala blushed. “I was,” she answered. Kala was well aware the rest of the cluster knew about them: the same way she and the cluster knew about Riley and Will. “But I sensed you needed my help.,” She smiled as Sun shyly. She put out her arm. “Here,” she went on, “let me help you up.”

“But why are you here?,” Sun asked, a confused expression on her face

“You told me once,” Kala reminded her, “that ‘I take everything I’m feeling, everything that matters to me… I push all of it into my fist, and I fight for it.’ Remember that?,” 

“Yes,” Sun answered

“Well I am going to help you do just that.,”

“How?,” 

“You have to go back. Turn yourself in.,”

“How do I do that? I can’t just casually walk into a police station...” Sun stopped as she saw Kala’s eyes get bigger. She smiled

“That is exactly what you are going to do.,” Kala told her. She went on. "They know the truth now. That is was your brother and not you. You have to go back and set the rest straight. Time to clear your name."

“They may put me back for getting out," Sun said to her. She sighed. 

 

"But only long enough for the judge to release you, hopefully. He may not punish you for your escape given the circumstances. You must have faith." 

"And the other ladies? I have no idea where they went to. They will think I know something about that.," 

"You tell them the truth. Say you went back for your sake. Not theirs. You all escaped together. But you didn't stay together. You have no idea where they ended up.,"

Kala now took a step back to look at her. She brushed off some grass still stuck on her dress. She took one last inspection looking at her up and down.

"Now you look perfect.," Kala said with a smile of approval. "It's time.," she now told Sun with authority. 

Sun sighed. She knew Kala was right but still couldn't help but feel apprehensive. The fact that Joon-Ki was now in custody did give her some satisfaction but the embezzlement charge was not enough. She still needed to prove him guilty of their father's death. 

"One thing at a time, Sun,". She looked at Kala now who interrupted her thoughts.

It was a gift to be a part of a sensate cluster, at the same time bothersome and intrusive. Then again it was a blessing to be helped when she needed it. She needed a lot of help right now getting the courage to turn herself in. 

"I felt the same way too," she explained. "But there is something comforting in knowing there are seven other people who have my back when I need it.," She smiled encouragingly. "Right now I have yours.,"

“I can’t help but be a little....,”she stopped mid sentence. She just couldn’t, for the life of her say it. Sun was not known for being afraid. Kala finished her sentence.

“It’s okay to be afraid,” she was telling her. “Ganesha will help too.,” Seeing the puzzled look on her face she explained. “I went to see him today. I was worried about Will. He told me that I should also worry about you. He was right. You I can help. Will I cannot. Or at least not yet. I haven’t figured out how just yet.,”

Sun turned to her. “Wait,” she was saying now. “It would be stupid for me to just walk into the police station and turn myself in.”

“Why not?” Kala questioned.

“Not without representation I won’t. My father taught me that. One of the few things he taught that I took with me.”

Kala nodded indicating she understood.

“We find my attorney, or rather my father’s and I'll go into his custody. He can call the station to inform them that I am with him and then he can turn me in.” 

Kala smiled at her now, encouragingly.

Sun looked at Kala now. She was right. She was part of a whole now. A part she was not sure even she understood yet. A wave of blind faith washed over her. She may not believe in any God but she did believe in hers because she believed it. That was suddenly enough for Sun. Arm and arm the two walked out of the park and into town.


	7. Chapter 7

As the two walked farther and farther away from the park Sun took out her phone. Kala glanced at her questioningly.

“I still have his number,” she explained. “I don’t know why I still have it but now I am glad I kept it. He will tell me what to do.” 

After hanging up Sun turned to Kala. “He said he will pick me up. Then we go to his office and then call authorities.”

Kala nodded. “Yes,” she answered. “That does seem like the right thing to do. And once you are with your attorney he can take things from there.” After a short silence as the two continued walking Kala spoke again. “Where are you to meet him?”

“I told him we just left the park so he told me to wait for him at the restaurant. “

It is ironic that Sun was told to go to the same place she went for coffee and first learned how quickly things began to unfold. She still owed for the drink so she was embarrassed to go back in.

“I will meet him in front of the restaurant” she was telling Kala. She gave her a shy look. “I didn’t have the money to pay for the coffee.”

Kala laughed.

“Well,’ Kala answered “No one knows who you are. You are still wearing that wig.” She pointed to her head and the two laughed.  
“Yes, Lito was a big help.” Sun answered. She was not about to take the credit. “I had no clue what to do when I got out. Or where to start.”

“See?” Kala responded. “You are not alone or without help. Ganesha helps those who ask. I asked on your behalf.”

They were in front of the restaurant now, both leaning against the wall. Sun rested her head back against it, enjoying the rays of the sun above touching her face, warming it. She stood there motionless with her eyes closed when she heard a commotion that made her open them again. Without thinking she ran toward the commotion.

There was a scuffle across the way. It was a couple of groups of boys, and from what Sun could guess were just two stupid groups of kids. It was a modest number on both sides, five against five. She really was not in the mood for another fight, at the same time knew she had see exactly what it was in the event her intervention was needed.

Initially she was going to leave the boys alone, but as she looked closer she saw another boy, crouched in the fetal position. Every time he tried to make an effort to get away the bullies kicked at his stomach,as he returned to the fetal position to protect it. Sun, starting with a walk to see where the noise was coming from began to run.She now stood between the two groups.  
As she did the thought occurred to her that she left Kala without saying a word. She will apologise to her later. This needed to be taken care of first. 

 

“What do you think you’re doing?” she asked

“Out of my way, Lady,” one told her

Sun looked at him with calm and decided to repeat what she said to that prisoner not too long ago. “Many educated people are quite stupid,” she told him “and many stupid people like to start fights for no good reason on a truly beautiful day.”

The one that spoke just looked at her, not understanding her meaning.

“I’m warning you..” said another from the other side. 

Sun smiled. “And I am warning you. You accomplish nothing by fighting.”

Both sides started running toward her but Sun was ready for them. She threw a superman, hitting two simultaneously. With all coming at her now, she moved with precision. Using her feet she walked up the body of one young man and did a backflip. They were all facing her now as one group. She then jumped and performed the spinning back kick When she stood back up her surroundings changed. As she turned her head she saw Capheus beside her, and in front,different group of men . They all started to come after her. Sun just smiled. One went down and then another. 

When she looked a second time she was back in Gumpo. “That’s better,” she said with a smile. They were surrounding her now. She sensed one still behind her. He made a move to begin to punch, but when he did, Sun ducked, punching another guy instead. With this move an arm touched the top of her head, removing her wig. In shock and disbelief one of the group pointed and yelled.

“It’s the kickboxing champ!” 

Whomever was left standing ran as far away from her as they could.

Sun grabbed her wig and put it back on. She was glad no one was around to witness the fight, everyone too busy with their everyday lives to care. There were no passerbys to see the scuffle. She walked back to the restaurant and saw Kala there waiting for her.

As Kala saw her approaching she smiled. Sun returned it as she stood next to her.

“Capheus will be alright now,” Sun was now saying

It was at that moment a car came and stopped in front of them. Putting the blinkers on the driver got out of the car and headed toward them. “Sun Bak?” he now asked looking at her. As Sun nodded her head as an answer he opened the passenger door and let her in. He then came around the other side and got in. He turned off the blinkers and drove off.

“I have good news,” he was telling her, his eyes on the road 

Sun took off her wig and looked at him.

“No,” he continued sensing her concern. “They do not know you are now with me. But, “ he went on “I was contacted by the prosecuting attorney. Apparently, in the files and computer hard drive that was collected, they found incriminating evidence against your brother concerning the death of your father.”

“What?” Sun now asked. “How?” Kala, who was sitting next to her grabbed her hand and squeezed it encouragingly.

“While the police was busy building a case and collecting evidence of his embezzlement,” he answered, “They also found, supposedly, evidence of a possible murder of your father, quite by accident. Now, if this is true, and he is proved guilty by the courts, your brother will be put away for a very long time.”

“What happens now?” 

“Well,” he answered, “once we get back to my office I will call the prosecuting attorney back.”

“And?” prompted Sun

“I will tell him you are with me and request that you remain in my custody at least for the night. He will probably argue you a risk but I will point out that the charges against you have already been proven false. And the fact that you were willing to come back and prove your innocence. I will also request an emergency audience with the judge in the morning. Hopefully, we will be granted both requests.” 

As attorney continued to drive in silence, Sun was struggling to take it all in. She was still technically an escaped prisoner. 

“You are doing the right thing,” Kala assured her

It was another ten minutes before they reached Seoul and another ten to the attorney’s office. After putting the car in park he looked at his client, picking up the wig she took off. “Put this back on,” he was telling her, “at least long enough to get to my office. It is a busy city and there are people everywhere. You do not want to be recognized.” Sun nodded and did as she was told. Both exited out of the car and headed to the office building.


	8. Chapter 8

As if waiting for the attorney to meet her didn’t seem long, the ride up the elevator to his suite seemed longer. The whole thing seemed to drag for too long and Sun was drained. She wanted her freedom back. More importantly, she wanted her dog. If she knew how hard it was to honor her mother’s wishes she would have told her no. No, she wouldn’t because she loved her mother and would do anything for her. Damn it! 

They had gotten to the floor and left the elevator. Walking toward his office he opened the door and greeted his secretary.

“Hold all calls for me for the next few hours.” he instructed her

Walking now toward his private office and opened the door, turning around to motion Sun to follow. Close behind, she entered and he closed the door behind him.

“The situation now is this,” he started to tell her,” you have to be realistic and anticipate the judge will not be pleased that you escaped in the first place. Under normal circumstances penalties for that sort of offense is high, although it also depends on too the crime committed. “

“What are you saying?” Sun now asked, skepticism in her voice

“But I am hopeful,” her attorney went on “that because of the new evidence and the fact that you came back, in addition to Joon-Ki’s recent arrest, we will see a favorable outcome.”

“You will have to talk to them first,” 

“I will have to talk to them first. Which is what I wanted to do as soon as we arrived here, If you can take a seat....”

He extended his hand and pointed to the small sofa. As she sat down she remained quiet as the attorney walked around his desk and grabbed the phone, He looked at Sun now, with his ear to the receiver and put a finger to his mouth, indicating she not speak. The phone rang several times before it was picked up.

As her attorney spoke on the phone Sun continued to sit in silence as she heard a lot of ‘yes’s’ and ‘of courses’ . Her whole life she did nothing but abide by the law and now being at the opposite end of it seemed rather surreal. Hindsight told her breaking out of jail was a bad idea, but at the time it seemed like the right thing to do. She regretted now taking the blame for her brother’s stupidity and wanted very badly to right that wrong. She watched the interaction of her attorney over the phone and wondered what the prosecutor on the other end of the line was talking about. She already knew, logically that there was going to be repercussions regarding her escape in the first place, but still hoped, all the same, that her coming back and willingness to help in the prosecution of her brother would be in her favor. Kala never left her side, forever offering her support.

“Ganisha will protect you, I know he will,” she told her encouragingly

Sun turned to her and gave her a weak smile. It was hard for her to be hopeful inasmuch as her attorney was. She just hoped that he could do something, anything for her. He was on the phone now for a while and the anticipation was killing her.

The next morning began with a quick cup of coffee. Sun’s attorney was able to schedule time with the courts and the judge in charge of the case was to be there at ten in the morning. Looking at her phone, Sun read the time now to be eight-thirty. Sun’s emotions were all over the place this morning and not knowing only made matters worse. Her attorney told her to be ready by nine. It was five minutes to nine when she heard a knock at her door. It was her attorney, there to pick her up.

“We may have problems getting you out of here,” he told her as he helped her with her jacket

“What kind of problems?” she asked

“You’ll see,”

He opened the door now to multiple flashes and a mob of reporters, all armed with cameras and a microphones. Sun, startled by the flash of the cameras, soon gained composure and followed close behind her lawyer. They followed their every move; from the room to the elevator; from the elevator to the car, all clamoring for a picture and a comment. The two continued their silence in the car and their way to the courthouse.

Once there, the mob continued their relentless pursuit. It seemed to Sun like forever to get to the courtroom where her case was waiting to begin. She was grateful that the proceedings were closed to reporters and at least once there she could relax without the unwanted company. She continued to sit in silence at it began and did nothing but sit and watch her attorney tell the judge the agreement reached between him and the prosecutor.

“This has been a very unusual case from the start,” began the judge. “There was no crime committed by your client, except, perhaps, her escape from jail.” he paused to look at Sun, then turned his head to look at the prosecutor. He continued

“There is no precedent for cases like this. I commend the defendant returning to set things right but I still cannot condone her escape. In lieu of the evidence that has since come to light, and the fact that upon her return she went straight to her attorney, I will approve the agreement met by both sides.”

 

Sun closed her eyes and quietly let out a sigh of relief. This outcome was so much better than she had feared. Kala, sitting beside her, tapped her gently on the hand; an encouraging tap expressing her relief for her. The judge went on.

"Now in addition to this agreement," he began to say, "I understand that the defendant has also agreed to cooperate with the prosecution in the case against Joon-Ki Bak. Is that correct?" 

"Yes, Your Honor," her attorney quickly answered 

"Very well," he concluded. He hit his gavel against the block underneath. "Case dismissed." He declared


	9. Chapter 9

The glare of the flashbulbs was blinding. Now out of the courtroom a free woman, reporters from all over were there, clamoring for a picture and comment. She was just happy it was now over.

"How did they find out?" Sun asked her attorney now

"Doesn't really matter," he responded. "Just remain quiet and I will answer the questions." He went on and instructed her. 

The time between leaving the courtroom to the car seemed like a long trip. Along the way cameras and reporters followed. Occasionally her attorney had to stop to forcefully push a few away to give them room to walk. Now at the car her attorney turned to the growing crowd now mixed with interested passerbys. 

“I will have my secretary arrange for a press conference mid afternoon,” her attorney was telling them now, “You can call my office at noon for the place and time.” Opening the passenger door to let Sun in he added, “Please excuse us now. I must have her paperwork ready to be filed.” And with that he closed the passenger door, walked around, and got into the driver's side. He drove off, leaving the newly mixed crowd of reporters and curiosity seekers. 

Kala, who was still there with Sun now smiled at her. 

“You see?” she asked her, her wide grin showing her teeth, “our prayers have been answered. You will be alright now, I think. Yes?” 

Looking at Sun’s face for her answer she went on. “If you do not need me anymore, I must get back to Wolfgang. He may need my help with Felix.” Giving her one last smile, Kala disappeared.

The ride from the courthouse to the attorney's office seemed unusually short. Both sat in silence in the car; Sun, still amazed at how seamlessly easy it had all been; and her attorney just thinking of his promised press conference in a few short hours. He soon parked the car and they both got out. Still quiet, they walked into the building to the elevator. Inside he pressed his desired floor and they moved up. When it stopped, the doors opened and they got out. There were still no words exchanged. 

Sun followed him to his suite, where he stopped for a moment to give instruction to his secretary. He proceeded to walk toward and enter his office. His client was close behind. Once inside he closed the door behind her. He gave her a weak smile. 

“Now that that is over I can now relax. You can now relax,” he told her

“What happens next? What paperwork?” she asked him. She had a slew of questions but that was the first to enter into her head. 

“Nothing to worry yourself about,” he answered, “it is just a formality. As soon as the courts finalize your official release and I submit what was agreed by us and the prosecutor, this case is officially over and done.”

“What do you mean?”

“Just that the courts are satisfied with your actions. So is the prosecutor. So am I.”

He walked over to his desk and sat in his chair. He then reached over to his left and grabbed a file. Looking at Sun he continued. “I am going to need your signature on these.” he told her

Sun looked at him now, an expression of clarity showing in her face. 

“Exactly,” he told her

Sun walked over to his desk and sat opposite of him. She watched him pull out paper after paper and then laying them all out individually in front of her. He pointed to each document, explained to her what each was, and then told her to sign at the bottom. Sun did. After she finished with the last one on his desk he then collected them all, looked them over, and then put them back in the folder.

“There is one last document but that is for me. I will take care of then when I drop these off.” he told her

“It is really all over?” Sun asked. 

“It is,” after a pause he went on, “but now we have to get ready for that press conference. You are a big story. I don’t think the press covered anything so important.”

“Must I speak? Do I have to say something?”

“I guess I can do the talking for you but you will have to say at least one thing. You are what they want. You are the story. Not me.” He gave her a smile of encouragement as she sighed resigned. Sun nodded as her answer.

“And what about the case with my brother? How can I help them?”

“That will be the easy part. They already have most, if not all of what they need to convict. You are more the character witness. Will you be alright to testify against your own flesh and blood?”

“Yes,” she answered him without hesitation.

“Good. Now let’s go to that press conference my secretary arranged for us.”


	10. Chapter 10

The flashbulbs were nonstop. Sun, already irritated by the unwanted attention, rubbed her eyes to help get the glare out of her eyes. She sat at a table next to her attorney. The conference was held in an reserved ballroom at a nearby hotel. She really did not want to do this. All she really wanted to do is get her dog and go home. But what she wanted more was THIS to be over. Her privacy was violated because of the scandal and her brother now loomed as key player in her discomfort.

She was also a little miffed at the fact that they put him away before she was able to get her hands on him. She had every intention for keeping her promise to him that he was going to pay; he was just going to pay her way. That was the only way to satisfy her. Her attorney, sitting at her right, leaned over to her.

“This will be starting in a few minutes,” he was saying to her. “It may start fast and furious with questions but I will request an orderly, one at a time, so they can all be answered.”

Sun nodded in response. She so did not want to do this. How was she to answer these questions? What kind of questions will they ask? Will they be intrusive, will they set her off? She knew she should be grateful for it being over for her, but was it really over? Now she was getting nervous. She looked out to the reporters now occupying the seats. They were filling up quickly and after they all were filled, the remaining stood in the back with the cameras that were filming. The introvert in her overcame her and and sense of nervousness doubled. She felt a nudge on her left. When she turned to see who touched her, her eyes beheld the face of Lito. 

“I got you,” he told her. He gave her a smile.

“Shall we begin with the first question please?” announced her attorney. “Please raise your hand and where I point, a microphone will be handed to you.” He looked around quickly. “Yes, to the woman in the creme blouse,”

“Now that you are exonerated,” the interviewer started to ask, “will you be able to start where you left off when you were sentenced?” Sun’s attorney turned his head to look at Sun. 

Lito, now in Sun’s body answered, “I can never pick up where I left off. But what I want, is to do right by my father and mother. I have to live my life the best I can.”

Her attorney pointed at another. 

“I don’t think it was common knowledge Bak Kang-Dae had a daughter. What was your role in the family business as an invisible employee?”

“It was a lot of behind the scenes stuff. Nothing worth mentioning now, except that I did work for my father, in my father’s company.”   
Her attorney pointed at another reporter. “ Yes? You in the blazer.” 

“Are you to be the new face in the company?” She started to ask. “And what is going to happen there now that Bak Joon-Ki is to be prosecuted for the crime you were convicted of?” 

“I did that for family honor and to do my father's wishes.” Lito answered. He could feel Sun’s rage at the mention of her brothers name. He gave a faint smile. “I am not at liberty to discuss that case. It is very separate of mine. I will leave that issue to the courts. Please do not ask any more questions regarding him.” 

Sun’s attorney turned to look at her. He was clearly impressed.

“I must repeat my clients request that you refrain from questions regarding Bak Joon-Ki. Let me be clear that all cases pending are not to be openly discussed by both sides. Now, next question.” 

Sun looked over at Lito. He was unphased by the camera flashes and attention. She knew how she would have reacted if she was to have answered the question regarding her brother and it would not have been good. Still furious at him, and ashamed of the coward he grew to be, she was grateful that Lito was willing to make sure she appeared she had a clear head by doing the press conference for her. She really could not afford being in trouble. What she needed is to work out and get it out of her system if she could, but she doubted it possible. She would never forgive her brother, and for dishonoring the family, a disowning was also in order. But she had to deal with the right now and the right now was this stupid press conference. Her attorney pointed at another interviewer.

“So now that this is all over,” asked the reporter, “what now?”

“I go back to work,” Lito answered. Sun leaned over and whispered to him. “And get my dog back,” he added. The room roared with laughter. 

As the questions continued, Lito answered each with the confidence of a professional that he was, careful to stay away from questions and refusing to answer those in reference to her brother. Sun made sure to be close to whisper answers in his ear. He felt her innate drive to punish her brother and her single mindedness concerning him. He tried to calm her with a look or a smile, each time, met with stubbornness. Occupying her body gave Lito complete access to her every thought and every feeling. He understood her want of revenge but expressing it here, now, in a room full of reporters was not the place to do it.

“With all that has happened, all that came to light, how will this change the public image of your company and will this change your relationship with your brother?”

Sun turned her head and gave her a cold glare, well aware that she was unable to see it. She then leaned over to Lito, verbalizing expletives, still raw with anger. He knew what she really wanted to say. He answered more politely. 

“There will be much work to be done to separate my father’s company with my brother. As far as my relationship with him, I cannot say. He will always be my brother no matter what.”

Another twenty-five minutes went by. Question after question. Lito answered them all with ease. Then there was a quick break. It was the perfect time for Lito to remove himself from her body for a moment to speak to her. 

“You are so angry,” he observed, “I can feel it. You should let that energy go somewhere else.” he went on and advised her

Sun’s answer was a cold stare. 

“Yes, yes, I know you want some sort of closure,” he went on. “But I suggest you lay low for a while. Go back to work, go competing, work off all that energy. Channel it somewhere else. When it is time to deal with your brother you will know.”

Sun smiled. She did a quick sweep of the room to be sure there was no one there seeing her ‘talk to herself. She wanted to talk to Lito freely. When she made sure there was no one around she turned to look at him. 

“I miss fighting. I want to go back to training as soon as possible. But I am not looking forward to cleaning up the mess he made. There is so much shit he fucked up.”

“You need to pull it together,” 

Sun looked directly in his eyes. She knew he was right. She sighed.

A few minutes of silence passed between them. As reporters were turning back to their seats, Lito went back into Sun’s body and finished off the press conference. It was over in the next fifteen minutes. 

“Thank you for your time,” her attorney closed

And with that, the room quickly emptied. 

Once the room was completely cleared her attorney turned to her. 

“You did well,” he started to tell her, “I’m sorry it was a little longer than the usual, but I was told to expect it. You are the biggest story around here . You seemed so unsure before and I was concerned, but you handled the press like a pro.”

Sun turned to Lito now standing next to her.

“Thank you,” she said. It was meant for Lito but was received by her lawyer. Lito, who understood, gave her a tip with his hand and disappeared.

“No thanks necessary,” he responded

“So what happens now?”

“You get to go back to your life as usual,” he started to tell her, “and I will contact the defense attorney to see what else needs to be done.”

Now out of the hotel the two walked to the car. As her attorney made a move to open the passenger door for her she placed her hand on his wrist. 

“No, thank you,” she told him now. “I think I will walk.”

“Are you sure?” he asked her. After she nodded a yes, he continued. “We will be in touch.”

He walked around the car to the driver’s side and opened the door.

Sun waved as he he drove off.

Now alone for the first time in a long time Sun started to walk.


	11. Chapter 11

Two days have now passed since she was officially exonerated by the courts. Sun went walking again, very slowly, enjoying the breeze brushing her cheeks. She was really free this time; no hiding behind a disguise, no more pretending to be anyone else. The sidewalk was free of people as she continued her stroll. Birds continued to fly above her head and cars continued to zip past her on the road. It felt so good to be out and about again, and live the life she had before her normal turned to crazy. The few people she did pass stopped and stared, but she didn’t mind. They were not reporters or curious passer bys. 

Her thoughts drifted as she began thinking about Joon-Ki, her pathetic, useless brother, who didn’t mind her being in jail and even prefered it. She was to be a character witness against him as he stood trial for embezzlement. His murder trial was to be treated as a separate case.

This was downtown Seoul and for a busy city it was hauntingly quiet outside. Sun assumed the unusual quiet was due to everyone working in the offices. But that too was a passing thought. Sun was free. She needed to get back her dog.Two days without him was long enough. She needed to get back to work herself. She needed to get back with her trainer so she can fight a match again. There was so much for her to do. She was unsure of the order in which to do it. She stopped walking now. She found herself in front of Bak Industries. Sun took a deep breath and opened the door. 

The moment both of her feet stepped the threshold, she was met with many pairs of eyes, who seemed to stop in unison as she entered. There was a receptionist a few feet away, attending the greeters desk. She stood up now as it appeared that Sun was approaching her. She gave her a nervous smile. 

“Bak Sun,” she was now saying to her with an extended hand, “welcome back. Things seemed so happen so quickly no one was sure when you were to return. ” 

Sun walked forward toward her and shook her extended hand.

“Thank you,” she answered sincerely. “I am just glad it is all finally behind me. Well, most of it anyway,” she added thinking of her brother.

Sun turned from her and headed toward the elevator. As she approached it a crowd started gathering behind her. She didn’t think much of it at first but as she stood in front of the elevator door and pushed the button she found herself compelled to turn around. She found that she was completely surrounded. A round of applause shortly followed. Taken aback she scanned the crowd. The faces she knew were few but close to her was one she recognized. It was that of Eun Gok, a businessman who worked closely with her father and always treated her like a daughter. Completely ignoring the elevator door opening she turned to him, a look of question on her face.

“It may have rarely been discussed, if ever,” he started to tell her, “but we knew you were the real brain behind Bak Industries. Not Joon-Ki.” 

“No one believed you guilty,” he went on, seeing the look of confusion on her face. “He could not keep a secret. The only one he really fooled was his own father.”

“I still don’t think I understand you,” Sun finally answered back

“Everyone here,” the man waved his hand to the crowd as her eyes followed, “everyone here believes in you. You are the true legacy of your father. Not your brother. And in the name of that loyalty to him, that loyalty is now yours. “

Fighting back the tears waiting to surface, Sun moved closer and embraced him. “Thank you,” she whispered in his ear. She then moved away from him and then stepped back, waving in every direction and bowing in thanks. Hearing the elevator bell, she turned around, waited for the doors to open, and stepped in, a mischievous smile crossing her face, with the roars of the crowd behind her. Her smile widened as her thoughts drifted to her brother. 

“There is still so much to do,” she thought to herself.


	12. Chapter 12

Joon-Ki was currently in solitary confinement . After being cleared by the infirmary he was escorted by personnel there for his own protection. His isolation only feeded his need to play a way to get rid of Sun for good. But for the moment he was grateful he was alone. 

After being taken into custody, Bak Joon-Ki was held in a high security men’s prison, where he was processed and assigned a cell. Laughing at his outrage at being among commoners, the guards then escorted him to his cell.

It didn’t take long for the other inmates to know who he was. He learned quickly that the public opinions among the incarcerated was the same at those outside. His first cellmate was a small time robber, who stole a couple thousand won. During the robbery, he shot and killed one and injured three. His sentence was immediate and harsh, the courts refusing any sympathy to a man who killed another. The attorneys for the prosecution labeled him a psychopath, a title he since embraced, not caring that it was actually false. He used the moniker like a metal and spread fear throughout his wing of the jail. Now he was saddled with a cellmate. He resented the new company after not having to share it for so many years.

“I know you,” he now said to Joon-Ki. “You are that guy.” He gave Joon-Ki a smile but his eyes remained cold. “My, are you pretty.” 

Joon-Ki remained silent. He looked into the eyes of his cellmate and smiled. 

“What you did was dishonorable,” he went on saying. “Have you nothing to say for yourself? I see.” The man looked hard at Joon-Ki. “You are a coward.”

“She dishonored the wish of our mother,” Joon-Ki now said with defiance. “It is the job of the eldest sibling to care for the younger ones. It is she who failed me. And who are you? Mr. Small Time Thief. It’s your fault you are poor. Not mine.”

“You rich, entitled bastard,” the man sneered back, “It is you rich ones that live off of the hard work of someone else. You are the reason people like me end up here, you son of a bitch.” 

“Yes, but at least I have money, “ Joon-Ki sneered. “You are nothing.”

Joon-Ki’s new cellmate then lunged toward Joon-Ki and proceeded to punch him. The robber’s fist met Joon-Ki’s face several times, a smile across his face as he was doing it. At Joon-Ki’s whelps he laughed, all the while the robber talked, telling him how pathetic of a man he was, and even less than a man for not doing right by his sister. It wasn’t until Joon-Ki cried did the beatings catch the attention of the guards, who then pulled them apart and pulling Joon-Ki by the arm and taking him to the resident doctor to be looked at. All of this happening while his attacker just jeered ‘coward’ at him, over and over again until he was out of sight.

Once in the infirmary he was handcuffed to the bed. The guards took a step back and let the doctor come forward. 

“My, my,” he now said shaking his head, “what happened here? You sure got yourself a good beating, didn’t you?” He then reached for a towel that he dampened and proceeded to clean his face of the blood. After applying ointment and band -aids to his face, he stepped back to look at his work. He looked carefully at an angry Joon-Ki. His patient turned to the guards. 

“I want to see my sister,” he demanded of them

“Then talk to your lawyer, pretty boy,” one of them answered

“Look,” said the doctor as Joon-Ki turned his head to him again, “I don’t know who you are. I don’t care who you are. I don’t want to see you here again.”

Joon-Ki nodded as he got up from the bed. The guards then went over to unlock one of handcuffs and then escorted him out.

“I want to see my sister,” he repeated again, “Now!”

The guards, ignoring him the whole time, just led him to his new cell.

“Welcome to your new home, pretty boy,” one of the guards told him now

“You can wait for your phone call to let your lawyer know what you want.”

The two then put him in the cell, in solitary confinement, unlocked the other handcuff, took it off him, and then locked him in.

“When do I get my phone call?” Joon-Ki yelled after them

The officers, who did not look back, just laughed. Joon-Ki looked after them until they were out of sight.

The next day, he was taken to the phone booth.   
***********************************************************

 

“Now that was a strange coincidence,” said Sun’s attorney. 

He has returned to Sun’s office earlier that day. He had wanted to go through with her her expectations as a witness against her brother. She had expressed her desire to visit with him to her attorney not long ago, but understood why it was a bad idea, and in the end, took back that request.

Now he had hung up the phone, a bemused expression on his face, looking at his client questioningly.

“What?” Sun now asked. She recognized that look. It was one he gave her once.

“That was Joon-Ki’s attorney..” he began

“And?” Sun prompted. She sat up straight now against the chair, alert.

“He requested an audience with you,” 

“But you already told me I couldn’t when I asked.”

“Now it is Joon-Ki that is doing the requesting.” 

He stopped, letting a little silence between them. 

“Doesn’t Joon-Ki know I am testifying against him?” Sun asked

“We have to assume his attorney told him,” he went on, “but because it was Joon-Ki doing the asking, if you still want to see him you can.”


	13. Chapter 13

It took a week before Sun went to the prison to visit her brother. Part of the reason why she waited so long was to let him sweat it out for a while and contemplate what he had done. His guilt brought shame to the family and she wondered if he ever felt it. In the end Sun seriously doubted that he did. Her whole life she did nothing but defend him and come to his rescue, but now, with both their parents gone things have changed. It was sad to her that her father realized the truth about his son at the untimed end of his life. Her whole life all she wanted was his approval and a sense of pride of her accomplishments and her whole life she never really knew. Now the problem was how to deal with Joon-Ki.

Sun was now sitting in the office that her father once occupied. She had taken all the responsibilities he did rather quickly. She didn’t mind it though. She already knew the ins and outs of what her father once did so stepping into his shoes was not hard for her. 

In front of her now was a script she had written: the things she wanted to say to Joon-Ki. Not that she was going to take it with her so much as she needed to write it down so she could better remember it. It was mid morning and she had been busy going through the books, finding any more discrepancies she overlooked when her brother took over. Aside from that she also looked over personnel files, making note of those who were loyal to him. It had been a busy morning and knowing she was going to the prison that afternoon did not make her day any easier. If there was ever a time she needed moral support from the cluster it was now. Sun sighed. Sun stared blindly at her script again for the millionth time. She needed to make sure she did not forget anything. 

“How are you, Sun? I sensed you feeling sad,” now said a voice.

Sun looked up from her desk to see the face of Kala. She smiled at her weakly.

“I am just looking forward to going, that’s all. It’s kind of a stupid idea. I see that now.”

“He is still your brother,” Kala responded, “and you need some sort of closure. You can’t be angry forever.”

“I’m not anymore,” Sun answered, but looking at Kala’s face she admitted quickly, “ Not as angry. Just frustrated about the whole thing.”

“How is Wolfgang?” Sun now asked

Kala looked at her critically but answered her question, “He is keeping vigil over Felix.” Kala smiled encouragingly. “Nice try.” 

Sun looked up at Kala and back to the piece of paper staring at her. 

“How long have you been at that?” Kala now asked.

“A week. It hurts my head. The business here I can handle. This I am having trouble with.”

“If you let yourself feel the way you are supposed to it would be easier. You really should stop fighting it. It will eat you up inside.”

“Not sure I remember how.”

“Because you have spent your life fighting that’s why. Let it go.”

Sun answered her with a cynical smile.

“That is why I am here.” Kala responded.

**************************************************************************************

Sun drove up the gate with Kala sitting in the passenger seat. After checking in with the guard she waited for the gates to open for her to enter and then park her car. She got out slowly and walked into the prison and checked in again. Kala walked beside her. Sun was led to a booth with the phone, a clear screen dividing each side. She now waited for her brother,

“You’ll be fine,” Kala whispered to her, feeling her anxiety.

It only took a few minutes when Sun saw Joon-Ki being led by a guard. He sat opposite of her, with the prison official standing close behind. Joon-Ki then picked up the phone. Sun grabbed hers.

“How are you, Big Sister?” he now asked her. 

“Why did you want to see me?” she answered back, ignoring his question.

“Please help me, Sun. It is terrible in here. They told me you were going to testify against me but I told them that was a lie. That you wouldn’t do that. You would never betray family. You would never betray your only brother, your baby brother.”

Sun looked back at him with a sense of understanding. So this is why he wanted to see her. He was going to play the pity card and see if she would bite. Kala, who saw that look rested her hand on Sun’s arm.

“Careful,” Kala was telling her, “he clearly thinks he can still play you. Speak your words very carefully.”

“Joon-Ki,” Sun responded to him now, “ when you were a boy I was able to forgive your stupidity. And I tried hard to make you a man. Father never saw it. He was blinded by his son. Mother permitted it.” Sun paused, as she watched the expression on her brother’s face. “You are a grown man now, Joon-Ki, a man who does not need his big sister to rescue him. You can rescue yourself. Nothing would have pleased me more than to take care of you myself but now I don’t have to. You will spend the rest of your life here. Good bye Joon-Ki.”

“But Sun, Big Sister, Sun.....”

Sun hung up the phone and got up and walked away. She saw her brother place himself against the glass with her peripheral vision but ignored him. He continued to scream behind the glass. The guard took his arm and escorted him back to his cell. 

Kala and Sun walked out of the jail and back into the car in silence. 

“I know it was hard,” Kala now told her. “I sensed it. But it’s over now.”

Sun looked back at her, the look of anxiety that once crossed her face replaced with a sense of relief. 

“I thought is was going to be easy. Disowning him, I mean. I was wrong.” Sun now told her.

“You know you can’t really,” Kala answered, “in the end, he will always be your brother.”

“I know.” Sun sighed

“Sun, Kala,” spoke a new voice, frantic with concern, “It’s Will. Something isn’t right with Will, and I can feel something else....”

Both heads turned to see the face of Riley, a look of worry written all over her face.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last chapter of this story, but will pick up where it ended. Thank you all for reading and enjoying.


End file.
